This relates generally to devices that source and sink video and audio data.
DisplayPort is a digital audio/video interconnect standard of the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA), Newark, Calif. 94560. See DisplayPort Specification, Version 1.2, December 2009. It allows video and audio to be coupled from a computer to a video display or an audio playback system. A DisplayPort connector supports 1, 2, or 4 data pairs in a main link that also carries clock and optional audio signals with symbol rates of 1.62, 2.7, or 5.4 gigabits per second.
Display or sink devices can be connected to source devices, such as personal computers or consumer electronic devices, either directly or through what are called branch devices. Many types of branch devices exist including repeaters that repeat audio or video information, converters that convert audio or video information from one format to another, replicators, which reproduce the data, and concentrators that take streams from two or more source device inputs and transmit them on downstream links.
Various wireless communication protocols exist that support DisplayPort and High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) monitors or sink devices. For example the Wireless Gigabit Alliance display extension (WDE) specification targets support of DisplayPort and High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) monitors over a 60 gigaHertz Wireless Gigabit Alliance (Beaverton, Oreg. 97006) air interface. See Wireless Gigabit Alliance Specification Version 1.0.